International Rescue
International Rescue is a top-secret organization from the television series Thunderbirds. Run from a secret location (Tracy Island), somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. History Having spent over two decades building up hoe Tracy Corporation combine from a humble agricultural machinery manufacturer to a globally successful aerospace, engineering and construction empire, billionaire ex-astronaut Jeff Tracy could have retired and lived a life of luxury. But for some years he had been becoming increasingly conscious of the dangerously hazardous shortcomings of technology, and the inadequate provision of specialised global rescue resources. This awareness was brought painfully close to home with the death of his wife in a tragic accident that could have been prevented with the help of suitable rescue equipment. Through his work in engineering and construction, Jeff had also become aware of the development of new mechanical techniques and scientific processes that in the wrong hands could endanger life. The solution was obvious: combine his desire to help others facing life-threatening danger, with his knowledge of advances in science and technology, to create a super secret rescue organisation that could provide help in emergencies when all other methods had failed. So he took the bold decision to devote the vast fortune h had amassed to transforming this dream into reality for the benefit of humanity. Reasoning that he would need to establish a well-concealed operations based to house such an organisation, in addition to a plausible cover story to explain his withdrawal from day-to-day company life, Jeff could not believe his luck when geological surveys carried out by the Tracy Corporation revealed deposits or the rare super-strong mineral ore Cahelium X in the strata of a group of remote Pacific islands. What could be a more natural location for a retired billionaire ex-astronaut to build a paradise retreat? And with its remote location, unique mineral resources and a labyrinth of underground caverns, the once volcanic mass of rock would provide an ideal platform from which to launch his dream organisation. The outcrop and a neighbouring is And were speedily purchased, and work quickly commenced to build a lavish villa and guest quarters. Here Jeff could gather his forces to plan and coordinate his grand design. When his plan to create a global specialised rescue team was first conceived, Jeff knew that he would be dependent n the support of a group of trusted colleagues. The organisational and technical challenges of his scheme posed, and the need for utter secrecy would test the mental abilities or the best international experts, but thanks to the varied range of worldwide contacts that Jeff had built up during his years in industry and military service, the task of recruiting a suitably qualified and dedicated team of helpers proved relatively simple. With their specialised knowledge and practical design input plans were drawn up to make his ambitious dreams a reality. Money being no object, thanks to the immense personal fortune that Jeff had accrued from his ownership of the Tracy Corporation, and with the same company also capable of providing cover for much of the manufacturing and experimental testing of the specialise new machinery his organisation required, work quickly progressed. Using automated methods pioneered by his old associate, Wilbur Dandridge, construction could also be carried out by a minimal workforce, helping to reduce security risks, while new fuel and propulsion methods were developed by a team led by Sir Jeremy Hodge. With his contacts in Europe, Hodge also arranged for the secret manufacture of certain vital components on the continent. To assist him in the supervision of his visionary plan, Jeff called on his five sons, all experienced pilots in their own field, who would ultimately be responsible for carrying out rescue missions. One obstacle still remained, however; it was soon realised that no-one in his team possessed the unique innovative vision required to design rescue craft advanced enough to fulfil all the requirements demanded of them. In the face of the seemingly insurmountable problem, plans ground to a halt while Jeff instigated a search for a suitably talented genius. After almost giving up hope, Jeff's quest at last met with success when one of his contacts suggested he should attend a talk being given at the annual scientific congress being held in Paris. In a small lecture hall, well away from the main complex Jeff immediately recognised the incredible scientific genius of the nervous young speaker, a scientist known to everyone as 'Brains'. Taking the stammering specialist to one side after his talk, Jeff briefly outlined his plans. To his grateful satisfaction, Brains enthusiastically agreed to join Jeff's team. With custom-built facilities on the newly-christened 'Tracy Island', Jeff's protégé could focus all his mental abilities on engineering a fleet of craft that could demonstrate his innovative design theories while meeting the exacting requirements his new benefactor demanded. The various craft had to fly faster, carry more payload, dive deeper, and travel further into space than any similar vehicles already in existence, while at the same time being more efficient and reliable. Applying his extraordinary talents to the challenge, Brains proved Jeff's faith had not been misplaced by devising new mechanical processes and construction materials to create five uniquely tailored miracle machines. Each would be powered by the most advanced propulsion systems and be packed with life-saving devices. Members Tracy Island *Jeff Tracy *Scott Tracy *Virgil Tracy *Alan Tracy *Gordon Tracy *John Tracy *Brains *Tin-Tin London *Lady Penelope *Parker United States *Jeremiah Tuttle *Ma Tuttle Category: Thunderbirds Category: Organizations Category:Organisation